Choro-Q HG Body Shops
In Choro-Q HG, the player can visit various body shops to look at and purchase bodies for use. There are three body shops in Choro-Q HG, the latter two unlocked via getting past a certain progression point. You can find a more comprehensive list with attached pictures at the List of body Information in Choro-Q HG. Road Racer The first of three available body shops, Road Racer is available from the beginning of the game and stocks various bodies, usually easy going, entry level bodies. The bodies available, with their attached prices and body numbers, are as follows. *Volkswagen New Bettle (Car #001) - 500G *Toyota Vitz (Car #002) - 500G *Mitsubishi Pajero (Car #003) - 500G *Toyota Celica ZZT231 (Car #004) - 500G *Suzuki Wagon R (Car #005) - 500G *Volkswagen Beetle (Car #007) - 500G *Austin Mini (Car #008) - 500G *Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R (Car #011) - 1000G *Ford Focus RS (Car #012) - 500G *Ford GT40 MK.II (Car #028) - 2200G *Dodge Viper RT/10 (Car #036) - 800G *Toyota Estima (Car #038) - 500G *Nissan 300ZX Z32 (Car #057) - 500G *Efini RX-7 FD3S(Car #064) - 500G *Toyota RAV4 (Car #069) - 500G *Honda Stepwgn (Car #094) - 500G *Porsche 911 996 (Car #095) - 1000G Landing Gear Landing Gear is the second available body shop in Choro-Q HG, and is themed mostly towards off roaders, big trucks, and 4x4's. The bodies available, with their attached prices and body numbers, are as follows. *Mitsubishi Fuso City Bus (Car #007) - 500G *Citroen 2CV (Car #009) - 500G *Subaru Impreza 22B-STI (Car #022) - 800G *Isuzu MU (Car #024) - 500G *Nissan Terrano II (Car #025) - 500G *Jeep CJ-5 (Car #037) - 500G *Chevrolet Astro (Car #041) - 600G *Jeep Grand Cherokee (Car #042) - 600G *Mack RW Super-Liner (Car #043) - 2200G *Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Trash Truck (Car #044) - 500G *Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud III (Car #049) - 3000G *Cadillac Eldorado (Car #050) - 1800G *FMR TG 500 (Car #059) - 600G *Honda S2000 AP1 (Car #062) - 700G *Honda Odyssey (Car #091) - 500G *Audi TT (Car #096) - 800G *BMW M Coupe E36/8 (Car #097) - 800G *Subaru Outback (Car #099) - 500G *Peugeot 206 WRC (Car #100) - 600G Speed Star Speed Star is the final body shop and the most prestigous, carrying by far the fastest looking bodies. Appropriately, their prices are also the highest amongst all bodies too. The bodies available, with their attached prices and body numbers, are as follows. *Porsche 911 964 (Car #018) - 1000G *Komatsu 330M (Car #020) - 600G *Alfa Romeo SZ (Car #030) - 1200G *Autozam AZ-1 (Car #031) - 600G *Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Fire Truck (Car #045) - 600G *Jaguar XJR-9 (Car #060) - 8000G *Rocket Car Thrust 2 (Car #061) - 18000G *Toyota Celica TA22 (Car #065) - 500G *BMW Isetta (Car #066) - 500G *Honda S-MX (Car #067) - 500G *Chrysler PT Cruiser (Car #070) - 500G *Toyota Supra JZA80 (Car #072) - 600G *Chaparral 2D (Car #073) - 20000G *Mercedes-Benz 300SL (Car #074) - 2000G *Mitsubishi 3000GT (Car #085) - 600G *Toyota HiMedic (Car #086) - 500G *Ferrari 250 GTO (Car #088) - 22000G *Bugatti EB110 (Car #089) - 4000G *McLaren F1 (Car #093) - 7000G Trivia *The insane price of the Ferrari 250 GTO body could be a reference to the real life example's ludicrous auction price/net worth. Latest reports list the car's worth at an astonishing $38 million USD, although if set back to the game's release date of 2003, would set the worth at around ~$10 million. *Speed Star is the only shop to supply bodies worth more than 10000G. Category:Choro-Q HG Category:Landmarks